Problem: At the MP Donut Hole Factory, Niraek, Theo, and Akshaj are coating spherical donut holes in powdered sugar.  Niraek's donut holes have radius 6 mm, Theo's donut holes have radius 8 mm, and Akshaj's donut holes have radius 10 mm.  All three workers coat the surface of the donut holes at the same rate and start at the same time.  Assuming that the powdered sugar coating has negligible thickness and is distributed equally on all donut holes, how many donut holes will Niraek have covered by the first time all three workers finish their current donut hole at the same time?
Solution: The amount of powdered sugar on a given donut hole is given by the surface area of the donut hole.  The surface area of a sphere with radius $r$ is $4\pi r^2$, so Niraek's donut holes each have surface area $4\pi \cdot 6^2 = 144\pi$ square millimeters.  Similarly, Theo's donut holes each have surface area $4\pi \cdot 8^2 = 256\pi$ square millimeters and Akshaj's donut holes each have surface area $4\pi \cdot 10^2 = 400\pi$ square millimeters.

To determine the amount of powdered sugar used the first time all three workers finish at the same time, we compute the lowest common multiple of $144\pi$, $256\pi$, and $400\pi$. $144=2^4\cdot 3^2$, $256=2^8$, and $400=2^4\cdot 5^2$, so the desired LCM is $2^8\cdot 3^2\cdot 5^2\pi$.  The number of donut holes Niraek will have covered by this point is $\frac{2^8\cdot 3^2\cdot 5^2\pi }{ 144\pi }= 2^4\cdot 5^2 = \boxed{400}$.